Dance With Me
by Advent of Clouds
Summary: An Angels Broken Wings, Redone. Axel, he's going to watch Demyx perform. Roxas, he's there too. You know what's bound to happen! Because I don't. No really, I don't. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Rated T, rating may go up in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did then I wouldn't need to go to school.**

**Warning**

This is Yaoi. The couples may change from what was there originally but there is still Yaoi. The definite pairing however is AkuRoku. I'm also pretty sure about Zemyx. I'll put a poll up on my profile page for you to vote for a pairing. I have a pretty good idea already though.

* * *

Zexion stared at the red headed idiot that sat slumped in a puddle of his own drool, an obvious twitch in his eye. To push him, or not to push him? That is the question. Pfft, I think we all know what he did next. It amused him greatly to see Axel sprawled over the cold white floor of their Chem. lab, groaning in pain. Yes he was a sadistic bastard. Who isn't?

His quiet laughter spewed forth before he could help himself, discretely snapping a picture with his phone. That was going in his blackmail folder. The dark look those acidic green eyes shot him just made it all the more priceless and with one last snort he helped the extremely taller teen up. As soon as their hands dropped they both settled for glaring at the other. One in anger the other in envy.

"What was that for?" Axel practically hissed, rubbing the sore spot where his head made contact with the floor. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his books inside in a huff, his eyes never leaving Zexion's. something about the smirk Zexion adopted -the infamous 'You just got Pwned' smirk- should have tipped Axel off to the obvious inner laughter Zexion was indulging himself with. Ah yes it was fun to piss Axel off.

"School is over." Simple and straight to the point, just how Zexion liked it. You could practically see the hole Axel was trying to glare into Zexion's back as the slate haired teen turned on his heel and walked away. Pausing only to grab his own bag. It was quite a hilarious sight actually, to see Axel wandering behind Zexion glaring. Kind of like a starved puppy and it's crack head owner. You know what, never mind.

The silence that had descended between them -partially because of the glaring and partially because of the fact the only people in the halls were them- was broken by Axel's trademark, 'Forget that just happened or suffer my fiery wrath' brand of hysterical laughter. Yes, he had different kinds of laughter. We all know he's not exactly normal anyway, what's the harm of adding another quirk or two to the equation. Don't answer that.

They made a quick trip to their lockers to grab a few textbooks, or in Axel's case a packet of gum. Why he didn't just keep it in his bag we shall never know. Luckily enough their lockers were conveniently located right next to each others, so if one ever wanted to attempt murder there was always a prime target to direct their muderocity on.

Soon enough they were well on their way to leaving the hell that is school. For the weekend at least. "So Axel, are you going to go see Demyx's band perform tonight?" At that unexpected -and by unexpected I mean totally expected- question Axel just gave a shrug. "Might aswell, Reno's going out tonight." There was a slight twinkle in Axel's eye that had Zexion smirking.

"Right. I totally forgot about your constipation when it comes to all things Kitchen." Axel nodded in agreement. It was true afterall. Axel was challenged when it came to cooking. Once he made Two Minute Noodles and forgot to add the water, not to mention he put them in the oven. He was never allowed in the Kitchen again after that incident, so affectionally called 'The Pile of Black Shit Incident'. Reno had left him home alone for a mere hour.

"You can stay with me if you like." Zexion was silently hoping he would come. It made things a hell of alot easier. Axel must have picked up on this. Or he was just hungry, probably the latter. Because he immediately agreed. They walked through the streets of Twilight Town together. Idly chatting about this and that.

By time they arrived at Zexion's house Axel was listening to his I-pod and Zexion just walked in silence, he liked silence. It was...silent. Pushing open the front door they slipped their shoes off, placing them neatly at the door.

They had barely gotten to Zexion's room before they were assulted by the smell of **cookies! **Everyone knows Axel has a weakness for a good cookie. And Zexion all but blinked and Axel was gone. Into the land of magical cookies and sugar. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that crazy. Yet.

Shaking his head Zexion turned on his laptop. It was time to check his emails. Fear the emails of **doom! **Yes. As you can probably tell, Zexion doesn't like emails. It's a long story involving whipped cream, a video, disturbing mental images and spam. He was never mentally the same again. He was relieved to find though that there was only one email in his inbox. And it was from Demyx.

With a slight smile planted on his face he opened the message. However he was assaulted with images. Very disturbing images. Axel just so happened to enter the room at the time, a cookie hanging out of his mouth. He could swear that he had never heard anybody scream as loud as Zexion screamed that day. It was funny.

* * *

**The redone chapter. Tell me how you like it. As you can tell this is really different compared to the original. Near the end of course. From here on out it changes completely. I'll keep the old story and make this a new one though.**


End file.
